Episode 9688 (8th February 2019)
Plot Jenny leaves a message for Liz thanking her for "forgetting the date" although she and Johnny remain puzzled over what triggered her change of mind. Gail is afraid that David and Shona will split up. Roy advises Johnny to get to the root of Jenny's drinking as she's obviously unhappy. Gemma makes it up to Chesney by planning a night in with a takeaway. Shona gets legal advice from Imran. He informs her that Clayton's only hope is to be moved into a vulnerable prisoner's unit in Highfield Prison. Brian struggles to run The Kabin on his own with Rita enjoying her retirement and Cathy refusing to pack her job in to help. Gail tells Nick that Shona is helping Clayton. David disappears while running a supposed barber shop errand. Nick reads Shona the riot act on his brother's behalf, telling her she can presume it's over between them. Leanne is shocked by his viciousness. Johnny books a hotel room to whisk Jenny away for the night. Gemma cancels her evening with Chesney to cover for them. Roy gets advice from Peter on which of Sylvia's old rings Carla would like as a gift. Peter gives him a tour of the boat, which reminds Roy of a friend's barge his father took him on every year as a child. Rita is persuaded to return to the Kabin when Cathy tells her that Brian is barely keeping the newsagent open. The Connors arrive at the hotel where the porter knows Jenny by name. Jenny admits that she stayed there after an argument between them before Christmas, stressing that she was alone. Rita changes her mind about going back to the Kabin when she sees Brian managing just fine with Alex's help. David turns up, having been to an auction for work purposes. He's bemused that everyone assumed he went missing because of Shona. Nick angers him by admitting that he rowed with Shona on his behalf. Jenny recounts her previous stay at the hotel, crying when Johnny didn't call her, to convince him that she wasn't unfaithful. Shona delivers Imran's news to Clayton when he rings her at the cafe. Clayton tells her that his tormentors will still get to him and asks her to help him smuggle drugs into prison as it's the only way to get them off his back. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow Guest cast *Kenny - Greg Snowden *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Empty shop unit *Hotel room *Highfield Prison - Cell Notes *Jenny Connor refers to the time she previously stayed in the hotel, in Episode 9641 (17th December 2018). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny attempts to reach out to a fragile Jenny; and Shona's concern for Clayton stirs up trouble. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,763,975 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes